RP of Ryume and Risu Wanted
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Warning: Very Gorey! Risu, Ryume and Sasuke all get captured and tested. Strangers want their special abilities that can't be found anwhere else...Pretty short and lots of umm... blood...This ISN'T horror, srry...F.7-22-08


**WARNING: GORE! And i DO NOT own any of the Naruto or any of the characters! Just Ryume, Kasaigaru, and Hikuro! Risu belongs to Risu. Enjoy!**

* * *

Risu: -walking with Naruto to go get some ramen-

Naruto: I'll pay Risu-Chan. I think I have enough for the two of us.

Risu: -smiles- That's okay Naruto. You have enough for one big bowl for yourself and I have enough for one big bowl for me.

Naruto: Okay.

--They get to the ramen place, order and begin eating--

Naruto: -finishes his bowl- That was really good.

Risu: -slurps up the broth- Yep...

Naruto: Watcha wanna do now Risu-Chan?

Risu: -puts down her bowl- I don't know. Hang out I guess.

Naruto: Okay. Lets go.

-They stand up, pay for their food and leave-

Risu: Let's just walk around town.

Naruto: Okay.

-They walk for a while-

Naruto: Risu?

Risu: Yeah?

Naruto: Umm... I don't really know how to say this but ummm...uhhh...I don't know if...maybe you don't...could we just...

Risu: Naruto?

Naruto: -looks up at Risu with big eyes- Yeah?

Risu: Not to be mean but...spit it out.

Naruto: Right. Umm, well the thing is Risu-Chan...uhh...I like you a lot...

Risu: -stops walking and stares at Naruto-

Naruto: -turns beet red- Well...uh...I get it if...you know...I just needed...to uh...you know...uhhh hey I'll see you later. I just remembered I gotta go walk my uh...my uh...my socks. I mean...clean my dog. NO!! Ahg...I see you later Risu-Chan!! - jumps away muttering curses at himself-

Risu: -thinks- Holy shit. Naruto LIKES me. Wow.

--Risu walks home in a daze--

Risu: -walks in the door still dazed- Taiyou? Hey Taiyou, we need to talk about something. Naruto just told me that... -suddenly feels a small prick in her side- Wha,? -turns around slowly and sees a ninja standing there with a needle- Who are...? -suddenly falls to the floor unable to move or do anything-

Ninja: -kneels down beside Risu and pulls out 2 more needles- -mutters to himself- Okay, paralyze her first. Now the poison that'll top her chakra from doing anything... -takes one of the needles that is filled with a purple liquid, pulls down Risu's clothes a little bit (just until a tiny bit of skin on her chest is showing), sticks the needle there and pushes the liquid in-

Risu: -eyes go wide, she begins breathing really fast and she wishes she could scream. A burning fire spread from her chest to the rest of her body and Risu knew that her chakra wouldn't help her anymore-

Ninja: -still muttering to himself- Wait a minute, now the knockout serum. -he grabs the last needle and , unlike the one with the poison, without much care he stabs the needle into Risu's chest so that it gets really close to her heart so that it will work faster-

Risu: -eyes roll up in her head and she completely passes out-

Ninja: -still muttering to himself because he's to stupid to do anything silently- Okay, after she's knocked out grab her, -scoops Risu up- and take her the cart where the Uchiha is, -brings her to the front yard where there is a food cart with a tarp over the back. He quickly pulls the tarp back to reveal Sasuke, his face is bloody and he is knocked out. Then he dumps Risu right next to him. Pulls the tarp back over them- And now it's time for the other Uchiha. The girl one. After the girl we bring them back to the Masked Master. And then I get paid for the three kids and I leave while he uses them however he wants. That's what he told me to do so that's what I'm going to do. -then he gets into the front of the cart and is off to Ryume's house-

--

Risu: -opens her eyes halfway, her vision is blurry and her wrists and ankles are tied together- -thinks- wha...?Where am I... -done thinking- -remembers the guy who came into the house and she opens her eyes wide and tries to jerk up but a boot comes out of nowhere and kicks her in the face- Ahg... -blood streams from her nose-

Voice: Stay down. Don't move.

Risu: -slurs slightly- Or what?

Voice: I will hurt your friend here.

Risu: -is silent as she tries to breathe through the thick blood pouring from her nose. She looks around and she notices she is just in a big room. There are no windows and only one door which is guarded by 4 guards.- -thinks- How am I gonna get outta here? Where is my 'friend'? Did they get Ryume?! -done thinking-

Ryume: -stirs beside Risu- Uhn...

Risu: -gets as close to Ryume as she can- You okay? Ryume?

Ryume: -opens her eyes and looks at Risu- Wha...?

Risu: Somebody's kidnapped...AGH!! -the boot came again and nailed Risu in the kidneys- -moans-

Voice: No talking.

Risu: -looks up at the guy who kicked her and sees that he is wearing a mask so that she can't see him anyway- Who are...UHN!! -gets kicked in the kidneys again, doubling the pain-

Mask guy: I said no talking.

Risu: -curls up the best she can and whimpers-

Sasuke: -slightly slurred- Hey...Ryume?

Voice: Shut up Uchiha. I said no talking.

-Suddenly the door is flung open and another guy in a mask walks in-

Guy: Are these them?

Mask guy: Yes. Would you like them now to extract their powers?

Guy: Yes, I think so. -snaps and three of the guards come over and scoop Ryume, Sasuke and Risu up- Take them to the appropriate rooms.

Risu: -gets a feeling of absolute dread as her and her guard walk out of sight of the other two- What are you going to do.

Guard: -grins evilly- My assignment is to basically inflict as many wounds as possible on you and then were going to put tubes that are attached to machines inside of the wounds. And then we are going to turn on these machines and they are going to suck the chakra out of you. Right now, your chakra is blocked by a poison but it is still there, just not working. The machines will draw it out.

Risu: -is horrified- Can't you just, draw the chakra out of me? It's been done to me before. It still hurts but I didn't have a chance of...

Guard: Dying? Well, my dear little konoichi, we WANT you dead. But we want your chakra too.

Risu: Can't it be less...

Guard: Painful? Well then what fun would that be for me?

Risu: -begins shaking as she realizes what she is in for-

Guard: -laughs at her terror- It's funnier when they're scared! -they enter a dark room and Risu is dumped on the ground. The door closes and it is completely pitch-black. Her ties are cut- Stand up.

Risu: -stands up-

Guard: -laughs evilly- I LOVE this! I can see you...but you can't see me or my weapons! Oh this will be fun!

Risu: -tears of terror stream down her face-

-Suddenly she here's a sort of 'shing' sound-

Guard: Ready or not, here I come! -there is a hiss in the air-

Risu: -screams as an intense pain crosses her back. She collapses and she feels blood pool around her. Moans.-

Guard: -laughs-

Risu: -feels hands around her neck; lifting her up- please... -screams again as her chest is ripped open with something serrated-

Guard: If you think this hurts, wait to you get hooked up to those machines.

Risu: -her arms suddenly feel as though they are on fire and she feels more blood pour down her arms- -screams- PLEASE!! STOP!!

Guard: Let me think...No. -laughs-

Risu: -screams again as her legs are cut open-

Guard: -laughs and drops Risu back on the ground-

Risu: -moans as she feels blood gushing out of her legs. Her thinking gets broken up and she can barely think at all-

Guard: -flicks on the lights and then walks over to two HUGE machines in the corner of the room- This will make you scream like you would not believe little girl.

Risu: -eyes flicker as she sees her body soaked in blood and sitting in a pool of it. -thinks weakly- this guy enjoys it...Ryume...Naruto...I'm so sorry...-done thinking-

-Meanwhile-

Ryume: -feels herself being picked up and carried. She hears Sasuke near her-

Sasuke: Let go of her! If you lay a hand on her, I swear I'll kill you! -his voice drifts- Ryume...!!

Ryume: S-Sasuke...? -grunts as she's taken to a room and then flung to a hard surface. She opens her eyes and looks around. She was on a pillar in the middle of a huge container full of water.-

Guard: Get up.

Ryume: -wobbles as she regains her balance and stands. She looks down and sees sharks and ninja with weapons in the water.-

Guard: Going down. -pushes her off the pillar and she falls into the water.-

Ryume: -head breaks surface- What the heck? What are you going to do with me?

Guard: Why don't i just lay out the plans for today's little experiment. First off, i want to see what the Kazemizu Clan can really do.

Ryume: What?

Guard: The name says it, doesn't it? The Kazemizu Clan can control water and wind. The first test is to see how you can use them to get out of there.

Ryume: -gasps as a fin passes by her- Are you kidding?! I have no idea how to do that!

Guard: Well that's too bad. After this, I'm going to explore the secrets of the Kazemizu. You know about it. The 'bond' and species of wolves?

Ryume: -gasps- How do you know about that?!

Guard: -laughs and explains- Every few years, a rare and lucky person will be chosen from the rare species of wolves to become their partner in battle. You happened to be one of them, right? Under those bandages are the scars.

Ryume: -smirks- Yeah, but do you know how it works?

Guard: Don't take me for a rookie, girl, of course i know. You and your partner, in this case, is, what's his name, Kasaigaru, right?

Ryume: -flinches and grits her teeth-

Guard: You two share emotions and can know when each of you is hurt.

Ryume: -explains better- I can mentally contact him whenever i want and if i'm injured or in pain, he'll know. So if you hurt me, he'll come over right now! In fact, i bet he's on his way right now!

Guard: -throws back his head and laughs- We're not that stupid, girl! The master planned this out very carefully. Isn't your friend Kasaigaru on a mission and gone for three weeks?

Ryume: Damn it...

Guard: Oh, and that's not all! We're also going to have a look at that Sharingan of yours.

Ryume: No! Not my Sharingan! You little...

Guard: -laughs again and snaps his fingers-

Ryume: -suddenly feels a sharp object spear her arm. She shoves the kunai out of her arm and throws it at a ninja which he neatly dodges.-

Guard: Have fun, now! -jumps off pillar-

Ryume: -growls in frustration and clutches arm. Then a thought runs through her head.- Oh No... -her eyes widen and she looks around at the sharks circling her- Sharks are attracted to... Blood. -she tries to swim away but a ninja kicks her in the stomach and she swallows water. She coughs and punches him in the jaw. She cornered. The sharks close in on her with the ninja behind them.- No...No, no, no, no! STOP!! -she yells then suddenly the water separates from under her and she falls to the surface of the bottom of the container. She looks around, shocked and see the sharks and ninja still into the water, but her not. She takes a step forward and the water moves away from her every step she takes.- Whoa...

Guard: Very Impressive. Now onto our next activity. That wasn't much fun though.

Ryume: -feels a dart stick into her arm and she stumbles, loosing her concentration on the water as it tumbles and crashes. She blacks out and feels herself being lifted again and set onto another hard surface.-

Guard: Open your eyes.

Ryume: -opens her eyes and blinks away the left over of the water on her eyelashes. She looks down and sees her hand and legs strapped to a table. Wires stuck out of her right arm and all around her head.- Damn it.

Guard: -snickers- Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot. –flicks a switch and a machine turns on-

Ryume: -groans in pain as her arm and head shoot up sparks of pain and her arm suddenly goes numb. She yells in pain and tears slide down her eyes. Then she hears the door open and another voice speak-

??: Speed up the process. The boss is gonna be here soon.

Guard: Why so early?

??: boss's orders. So hurry up and work on the Sharingan. We haven't even started with the other Uchiha. He keeps refusing and he's already knocked out five of our guards. We had to knock him out on the head.

Guard: You hit his head? Hear that little girl? Your friend's going to have some headaches before he dies. Not very pleasant, eh?

Ryume: -whimpers and more tears fall. Thinks; No! Not Sasuke! No!

Guard: -snickers- Well then, I guess we start on your eyes while I work on your arm. Hehe, this will be fun. –grabs a sash with wires sticking out of it and puts it over Ryume's tear-soaked eyes-

Ryume: -feels the wires stick into her and jolt her making more tears form in her eyes and more screaming. It was too much. Thinks; This hurts! This hurts! This time, for sure! I _am_ going to die! Oh, no! This isn't good at all! Oh, no, I'm going to die…

Guards: -laughs again and taunts- You're not screaming loud enough! –turns a knob making the power increase on both Ryume's eyes and her arm. Her headaches were unbearable and she couldn't feel her arm anymore. It was as if it wasn't even there anymore. She's try to close her eyes but was unable to. It was useless-

Ryume: Thinks; Risu… Sasuke… Please, oh, please, be okay. Please don't die. I'll die for all I care. Just not you two. Not my best friends. Risu… Sasuke… I'm so sorry…

--

Risu: -hears distant screaming- Ryume...

Guard: Sounds like the others are having a bit of fun. -takes 12 tubes. The tubes have sharp metal ends on them. He walks over to Risu and rolls her completely on her back-

Risu: -moans- Uhhhhhnnnn...

Guard: This'll hurt only a little...well, comparatively anyway. -pushes up Risu's pant legs and looks at the long gashes in her calves and thighs- One can go here...-shoves one tube into a wound in her left calf-

Risu: -screams-

Guard: -laughs- One here, shoves a tube into her left thigh and then does the same in her right leg-

Risu: -eyes are drifting shut and she is beginning to not be able to hear anything-

Guard: -looks up- Hey, you can't die QUITE yet. I still need your chakra. -stands up and walks over to one of the machines and takes a needle full of blue liquid- Half should keep you alive for about 30 minutes. That'll be enough for getting your chakra out. -takes the needle and shoves it into Risu's neck and pushes half of the liquid in-

Risu: -inhales sharply and her eyes widen-

Guard: Good. That'll keep your heart pumping when it should be dead. -takes 4 tubes and shoves two in each of her arms-

Risu: -moans-

Guard: Not even a scream? Jeez, I must be losing my touch. -takes one more tube and shoves it into the wound in her chest-

Risu: -screams-

Guard: -laughs- There's my scream! -flips Risu over so that her back is open too him. He takes two more tubes and shoves them into the wound on her back. Flips Risu back over.- Why do I have an extra tube? -looks over Risu's body- Oh, I forgot your stomach. I forgot to make a wound there anyway. -takes out a kunai and stabs it into Risu's abdomen and twists it-

Risu: -jerks and screams-

Guard: -takes the last tube and shoves it into the fresh stomach wound- There. Now we can suck out the chakra.-gets up and walks over to the machines and turns them on- -machines roar to life-

Risu: -screams, jerks and writhes on the ground as the tubes grow super stiff. Soon green chakra in flowing through the tubes into the machine. Risu screams more as she feels like every particle in her body is being ripped into a million pieces and then ripped out of her body-

Guard: -watches Risu while she screams and he laughs- That's right honey, you scream. Ah! It sounds so good to my ears! You look like a live fish on a dock. It's actually kind of funny looking. I've never had so much fun torturing somebody. -laughs again and continues watching-

Risu: -mind is full of pain and she forgets her name and all of her friends names as the pain completely overwhelms her-

-Meanwhile-

Ryume: -eyes suddenly go numb and a wire moves out of place, making the end of Ryume's right eye bleed in the corner. She cries out in pain but only comes out as a small yelp. She'd been yelling for what seemed hours. She didn't know how long it had been, but he voice failed her and she couldn't scream anymore.-

??: I'm done with the Uchiha. He's a bit messy, but not as much as the other girl. She probably in the worst condition.

Guard: This one's just in pretty bad pain. Nothing that would hurt her physically too bad, just in her insides that are bad. -smirks- But that's one of the best parts. Although, it's a shame I couldn't see too much blood. Just the parts where the wires stuck out a kunai.

??: Quit your whining. The boss is here and is waiting for our report. And he said their comrades are looking for them.

Guards: So?

??: They have 3 Jounin with them. That's a lot.

Guard: Shit. That's not good. Do we have to fight them?

??: We'll take care of them. But if we need your help, we'll ask for it.

Guard: -nods- Let me finish up here. Her arm and eyes are almost done. But I am done on her head.

??: Her head?

Guard: Getting information outta her.

??: -shrugs- Whatever. Do whatever you want. Just be done soon.

Guard: Yeah.

Ryume: -whimpers in pain as the knob is turned again. Her hair was sweaty and was sticking to her head and face, making it hotter for her and sweats more. Thinks; I'm not going to make it. I know it. But I can't give up. I need to at least save Risu and Sasuke. -Then she hears voices and yelling come from outside-

Guard: Don't worry. We're taking care of your friends.

Ryume: -Thinks; Damn it. I have to act now! –tries to move her left arm, which was the only this that wasn't injured and that she could move, and struggled to free her hand.-

Guard: -looking away at the machines and doesn't notice-

Ryume: -hears a faint click and tries to hide it by moaning. She heard the guard chuckle but no movement from him. Trying to move her arm again, she found out it was free. She felt down to her emergency pack of kunai in her pocket and grasped a handle. Blindly, she stabbed at the direction of the guard and felt a rough surface and a yell-

Guard: Damn it! How the hell?! –clutches his arm-

Ryume: -keeps stabbing blindly until she hears the guard fall to the floor-

Guard: -chokes- Damn you… How the hell did you…?

Ryume: -more tears stream down her face. She'd moved too much. The wires in her eyes moved more and caused a little more blood to trickle along with her tears. The tiny tubes and wires in her arm also moved a bit and she felt blood trickle down her arm too. She had so many headaches she didn't care anymore because she felt to numb.- Let me free, now!

Guard: Can't do that little girl. Especially not your eyes.

Ryume: -with her right hand, grabs his and holds it there while he tries to squirm away. She stabs at him and cries out- Let go of me! I don't care how! I need to help my friends! NOW!!

Guard: -groans in pain as the kunai continues to stab him- Okay! Just stop! The guards outside will take care of you anyway. But like I said, if I were to take the sash off of your eyes, it'll tear your eyes out. I can do the arm and head safely. –starts to take off wires- But the only thing I can do for the eyes is to just turn off the machine and keep the sash on. The wires will fall out over time or you can get treated to take them out. So if you go out there, you'll have to fight your way out blind. Stupid girl. –he takes out the last wire and turns off the machine-

Ryume: -suddenly feels even more pain as the machines turn off and her arm comes alive again. The sash around her head relaxes but is still tied on loosely. She feels around for the straps and undoes them-

Kakashi: -from the other side of the door- Naruto! Find Sasuke. Sakura, find Risu-

Naruto: NO!! _I'll_ find Risu!

Kakashi: Sakura, go find Sasuke. Hikuro, where are you going?! You shouldn't even be here! So don't get into trouble.

Hikuro: Aren't we already in trouble!? Now don't tell me what to do! RYUME!! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Ryume: -starts to cry as she undoes the last strap blindly but doesn't move from the table. She cries and whispers- Hikuro… Check on Risu and Sasuke… Please.

Hikuro: RYUME!?

Ryume: -moans in pain and frustration and puts her feet on the floor and tries to walk. Her head suddenly feels heavy and she falls to the ground, falling on her back and gasping out for air. Her guard had fallen over from loss of blood, she guessed. Thinks; No… I have to find Risu and Sasuke. I _can't_ give up! –she gets up again and tears stream down her face as she walks and endures the pain. She feels for a wall and then for a door. She reaches a knob and twists it. A sudden smell of blood rushes at her and she gags and chokes as she breathes in.

??: What the hell are you doing here?! –walks to Ryume-

Ryume: -remembers her training with Kasaigaru and tries to ready herself. She feels the rush of wind as the guard reaches to grab her throat. She slaps it away and kicks him where she t_hought_ his stomach would be. But he was taller then she thought and she winced as she hears a groan and a thud-

Guard: -holds his lower part (where the sun doesn't shine) and groans loudly- You sonofa-agh!

Ryume: -kicks any part of him she could find and feels her way to another body. She concentrates and listens to any other breathing besides hers. This was either Risu or Sasuke's room. She could hear the racket from outside the room and knew it was help taking care of things outside, looking for them. Then she heard a cough and she walked to the voice, still silent.-

??: …Ryume…? –it was hardly a whisper but Ryume knew who it was automatically-

Ryume: -cries out- SASUKE!! –runs to his voice, ignoring the pain as more liquid falls from her soaked sash covering her eyes.- Sasuke! Where are you?! Speak to me!

Sasuke: …O… over… here… -the last word was a sigh followed by a painful cough-

Ryume: -feels her way to him and touches a table with his hand on it, also strapped down. She falls to the floor, exhausted, and holds his hand with her one hand that wasn't in pain.- Sasuke! Sasuke, thank god you're okay!

Sasuke: I'm blindfolded… Can you take it off…? –his voice was weary and raspy-

Ryume: Umm, sure, I'll try.

Sasuke: Try? –groans in pain as Ryume's fingers trail up his arm, trying to find his eyes- Ryume? Are you… okay?

Ryume: -hesitates as she finds an answer- I'm blindfolded too. –she finally reaches his face and to his cheek- Sasuke… Are y_ou _okay? –she unties the sash painfully with both hands and when it becomes loose, she unstraps one of Sasuke's hands and falls to her feet again.-

Sasuke: -frees his hand and rips off the sash. He looks frantically around for Ryume and undoes the rest of his straps. He looks down next to him and sees Ryume sitting against the table with a sash over her eyes. She was covered in blood from wounds and the still fresh holes from the wires and tubes. His heart skips a beat as he stares at her. Blood was running down her face he loved.- RYUME!! –falls to the ground next to her and reaches for the sash, tears in his eyes-

Ryume: -feels his reach for her face- Don't take it off. See the wires? They're attached to me and I need an expert to take them out. But are you all right? –she reaches out to fund a surface and meets his arm. She goes up and touches his cheek. It was wet. She whispers, her voice tired again- Sasuke? Are you crying?

Sasuke: -grabs her and hugs her tightly, crying softly to himself- You came here blind?! What were you thinking?! You _idiot!!_

Ryume: Where's Risu's room? I need to find her.

Sasuke: -looks at her and grits his teeth in irritation. Not only was Ryume bloody, but he was too. He had a huge gash in the back of his head and his stomach had cuts and bruises everywhere-

Ryume: Did they hurt you? –confused about his silence- Please, take me to Risu. I heard a guard say that she was… in a very bad condition.

Sasuke: -wipes his tears away- Don't worry about me. But, yes, I'll take you to her.

Ryume: No, just support me a bit-

Sasuke: I'll carry you. –reaches to put his hand around her-

Ryume: No! I can't have you carry me when you're injured! –struggles against him-

Sasuke: -snaps- Be quiet, Ryume! I just said I was fine.

Ryume: I can feel the blood on you chest and neck from your head. I know, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Don't Argue With Me!! –grabs her wrists and brings her up to a standing position. He grabs her waist and walks to a door to the side, where the loud noise of fighting wasn't.-

--Meanwhile—

Naruto: -runs down a hall and blasts into a room that he hears screaming coming out of. He bursts in and sees that guard laughing at Risu and Risu screaming and writhing on the ground in a big pool of blood-

Guard: -looks up from Risu- Hey, how'd you get in here? -looks at Risu- Nasty little girl screamin' to loud for me to hear. Naruto: -eyes widen and he attacks the guard with many kunai and shuriken all the while screaming his head off-

Guard: AHHH!! -dodges a couple kunai but then five shuriken bury themselves into his gut. Moans- Naruto: -bounces over to the machines and turns all of the knobs to where they say 'off'.- -runs to Risu's side with tears streaming down his face- Risu-Chan...can you hear me...?

Risu: -moans then coughs hard and a quick burst of blood flows out of her mouth-

Naruto: Risu-Chan... -his hands flutter of Risu's body trying to decide what to do- Risu-Chan this is probably going to hurt...lm sorry... -gently grabs the tube coming from her chest and pulls it out as gently as he could-

Risu: -moans as blood oozes out of the wound and tears run down her face-

Naruto: -thinks- Get this over with quick Naruto, if you go slow she'll die.

Risu-Chan...I'm so sorry...Risu...-done thinking- Risu this will hurt but it'll be over quick. -grabs both the tubes in both of her legs and just yanks them out, trying to be quick but pan-less about it-

Risu: -screams-

Naruto: -yells with her- I'm so sorry! -thinks- I can't do this to her! I just can't! -done thinking- -walks over to the machines again and just rips the tubes from the machine. The he walks back to Risu and scoops her up as carefully as she can but he can't NOT touch her wounds-

Risu: -moans and mumbles incoherently and starts to cry again-

Naruto: -is crying too- Risu it's okay...it's okay Risu...just stay alive for me. Please, I can't take it if you die. Please just stay alive... -runs into the hall and sees Sakura- SAKURA!!

Sakura: -eyes widen and runs over and sees just how bad Risu is- Oh my God...How could anyone DO this?

Naruto: I don't know...what do I do? I don't know what to do...

Sakura: I don't know Naruto...this is so bad...I just don't know... Naruto: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!! YOUR A MEDICAL NINJA!! YOU HAVE TO KNOW!! -is absolutely sobbing by now- You have to save her Sakura...you have to know...

Sakura: I wish I knew but I don't.

Naruto: -runs down the hall again and turns into a room and sees Kakashi tying up some unconscious guards- Kakashi-sensei, we need to leave.

Kakashi: -turns around and sees Risu- -visible eye widens and he looks at

Naruto's tear-stained face- Naruto, give her to me. Go find Ryume and Sasuke. Meet us back at the door.

Naruto: -eyes get super stubborn- NO!! I'm not leaving Risu!

Kakashi: -eye goes fierce- Naruto, that is an order. Do it. NOW!!

Naruto: -glares back at Kakashi- I guess I'm a bad ninja then. -turns and runs out the door with Risu-

Hikuro: -watches as Naruto flees with Risu. Mumbles- That means there's only Ryume and Sasuke left. -runs to the door Naruto came out of and pauses as the smell of blood struck him- DAMN IT THAT STINKS!!

Sasuke: -calls from across the room- Hikuro! Get your ass over here now!

Hikuro: You're lucky i came here to save you guys. -walks to Sasuke-

Sasuke: -sitting on the floor next to Ryume who was lying down breathing heavily with her hand clutching her head-

Ryume: -cries- Make it stop... My head... It hurts... Please make it stop...!!

Hikuro: -then runs to her and examines her, spilling out questions at Sasuke- What The Hell Happened?! What Does Ryume Mean?! Why Is She Is In This Condition?! She's Losing Too Much Blood! What Are You Doing Sitting Around?!

Sasuke: -raises his fist and punches Hikuro in the face, just bruising him- Just shut up!! I don't know what happened! She suddenly came into my room with that sash over her eyes and was like this! I can't stand it either! I carried her out of the room to find Risu but... But I'm too weak. I can't carry her anymore... I'm pathetic... -tears slid down his cheek and he stroked Ryume's cheek which was soaked with sweat, tears, and blood-

Ryume: -wasn't expecting someone to touch her, and jumped back still holding herself- S-Sasuke... M-my body... It hurts... -sobs and puts head down, her eyes numb from the wires cutting her-

Hikuro: -falls to the ground and grabs Ryume, pulling her into him, ignoring her protests and shoves. After a moment, she calmed down and clung to his shirt, still sobbing-

Ryume: Hikuro... I-Is that y-you...?

Hikuro: -eyes get watery at the sight of Ryume's broken body. He says softly, his voice breaking- Yes, Ryume...Don't worry, I'm here. Shhh. Calm down, stop crying.

Sasuke: -groans as he shifts himself on the floor- Hikuro. Somebody's coming. An enemy. I can't fight. -is still hurt from Ryume's reaction-

Hikuro: Here. -gives Ryume to Sasuke and pried her fingers off his shirt- I'll take care of him. -gets up and faces Risu's guard who entered the room. He draws his sword.-

Guard: -sees Hikuro and his blade- Oh shit.

Hikuro: Oh shit is right you bastard! -takes a step towards the guard then smirks as he runs away. Puts his sword away- Let's get out of here.

Ryume: Risu...?

Hikuro: Naruto has Risu. She'll be fine. -bends down and puts his hand on her head- Let's get you out of here, okay?

Ryume: -nods blindly-

Sasuke: -gives Ryume back to Hikuro who picked her up and carried her in his arms and stood. Sasuke coughed again and covered his mouth as he did. He felt liquid come from out of his mouth and looked at his hand. It was full of blood.- Damn it...

Hikuro: You're not doing so good either. Do i have to carry you too?

Sasuke: -snaps at him- Forget about me! Get Ryume out of here now! Just tell Kakashi to... -suddenly feels faint then hits the ground-

Hikuro: Hey, what the hell?! Did he pass out? Aw great! -runs out the door and to Kakashi- Hey, Kakashi! Get Sasuke, he just passed out. I'll take Ryume and follow Naruto.

Kakashi: -nods- Right. Be careful. -runs to the room and picks up Sasuke then dashes out- Gai, Sakura! Let's get out of here!

Gai: Where's Rika?

Kakashi: She's outside waiting. Hurry up!

Hikuro: -jumps out of the hideout and sees Rika motioning him out-

Rika: Hurry up, will ya?

Hikuro: -mumbles- I'm going, I'm going. -enters woods and goes to the direction of the hospital-

Ryume: -has her hand still clutched to Hikuro's shirt and a trickle of fresh blood slides down her face from the wire on the sash-

Hikuro: What's that over your eyes? Just take it off already.

Ryume: -mumbles slowly- My arm's broken and... I can't take it off because the wires are still in me...

Hikuro: WIRES?!

Ryume: And my head... I can't feel the back of my head...

Hikuro: -looks at his arm and sees his blood soaked sleeve. Thinks; she's right. She's bleeding in the head and all around her. Even her god damn eyes. I'm going to kill those bastards.

Ryume: -starts to sob again- Hikuro... My arm and head. They're hurting again.

Hikuro: -hushes her and comforts her- Shhh, it's okay, Ryume. Everything's going to be fine. We'll get you better. I'll make the pain stop soon. Just hold on. -puts his forehead against hers and a tear builds up- I'm sorry, Ryume... -keeps on jumping and tries to catch up with Naruto-

Naruto: -jumping through the forest and he hears Hikuro- I CAN"T SYOP HIKURO!! RISU IS... -can't finish the sentence and concentrates on jumping-

Hikuro: NARUTO!!

Naruto: -ignores Hikuro an goes faster and he reaches the hospital. Bursts in the door. and yells-RISU NEEDS A ROOM!! NOW!!

Doctor: -rushes over and takes Risu carefully from Naruto- What happened?

Naruto: I don't know. Those tubes were in her before I found her.

Doctor: -nods and sets Risu down on a gurney and begins doing vitals- We need to get her to the OR now! -nurses and doctors rush Risu off down the hall-

Nurse: -looks at Naruto- Are you okay ?

Naruto: I'm fine, take care of Risu.

Nurse: But maybe I should...

Naruto: -yells- GO TAKE CARE OF RISU!!

Nurse: -is startled and then walks down the hall-

Hikuro: -bursts through the door with Ryume then runs into the room next to Risu's, which was smaller and sets Ryume down on the nearest bed. He makes her sit up but then ends up having her lean her head on his shoulder as she sways.-

Ryume: -mumbles and tears dribble down her face and tear soaked sash- Hikuro...?

Hikuro: Shhh, it's okay, Ryume, I'm right here.

Doctor: She's in pain in the inside, that's all we know.

Hikuro: -tells them about the sash and everything Sasuke told him- That's all I know.

Doctor: That's fine. Probably all we need to know. Now, we need to operate on her arm, head, and the most major and dangerous part; her eyes.

Hikuro: Do I have to leave?

Doctor: Unfortunately.

Ryume: -starts to cry again- Hikuro... Please don't leave... -clutches his shirt-

Hikuro: I won't leave you. I'm just going to sit next to you, okay? -makes Ryume lie down, grabs her hand, and sits on a chair next to her bed, not letting go of her hand. Looks up to doctors- I'm NOT leaving her.

Doctor: -sighs but then finally nods- If it will keep her still, that'll be fine. But... -hesitates- ... It won't be pretty. I'll let you know when to look away.

Hikuro: WHAT?! _That_ Bad?!

Ryume: -shudders-

Hikuro: Oh, sorry Ryume. -strokes her hand and calms down-

Doctor: That bad.

Hikuro: Just hurry up and fix her up.

Doctor: -nods and motions his medical assistants to get to work-

--

Risu: -is in surgery-

Doctor: -cleans out all of her wounds, stitches them up, and then wraps all of the wounds up. The whole thing took about 3 hours-

Nurse: -rolls Risu out of the OR and puts her in a room-

Naruto: -bursts in the room as soon as the nurse gets in-

Nurse: You shouldn't be in here.

Naruto: I don't care. -makes his way to the bed-

Nurse: -grabs Naruto's shirt- I said you shouldn't be in here!

Naruto: -swings his arm back and around the nurses arm, twisting it- And I said I don't care!

Nurse: -is crouched so that her arm doesn't break from Naruto's grasp and looks into Naruto's eyes- Okay, let go and you can stay.

Naruto: -lets go- I was going to stay anyway.

Nurse: Don't wake her up. She need to stay sedated for a few days at the very least. 3 weeks tops.

Naruto: I wasn't gonna try to bother her for at _least_ a week.

Nurse: -nods and makes for the door-

Naruto: Wait.

Nurse: -stops- Yes?

Naruto: Why isn't her chakra healing everything?

Nurse: Partly because whoever had her sucked it all out and even if they hadn't it is still being blocked by a poison.

Naruto: When will her chakra be back?

Nurse: If there was no poison her chakra would be fully back in one week

Naruto: and because there is poison...?

Nurse: The poison is very potent. It won't be entirely flushed from her system for and estimated time of a month. Which means no chakra fro at least a month.

Naruto: Okay. That's all.

Nurse: -nods ad leaves-

Naruto: -Thinks; Risu, it looks like your going to have scars for the first time in your life.

--Meanwhile--

Ryume: -just got out of her surgery and her eyes and most of her body and she's sedated-

Hikuro: -is beside her the entire time and grabs a chair as soon as the nurse stops moving the bed-

Nurse: Don't try to wake her up anytime soon.

Hikuro: -glares at the nurse- Yeah, yeah.

Nurse: -glares at Hikuro- I mean not even in the next couple of days. Maybe even a couple weeks.

Hikuro: -glares at the nurse- I know. I'm not that stupid. Of course I won't wake her up. Now chill, sheesh... –mutters- Doctors.

Nurse: -face contorts angrily and she walks out of the room-

Hikuro: -sighs and thinks; Ryume... you'd better be okay...

--Meanwhile--

Sasuke: -is lying on a bed with doctors trying to old him down- Where's Ryume?

Doctor: You can see her once we've taken care of you!

Sasuke: Is she okay?

Doctor: I didn't take care of her. Other doctors did.

Sasuke: -looks at the doctor- That's not what I asked. I asked if she was okay.

Doctor: I don't know.

Sasuke: -struggles again- I need to see her.

Doctors:-hold him down- Somebody get him sedated please!

Nurse: -grabs a needle and pushes it into Sasuke's arm-

Sasuke: I…need to see...Ryume... -eyes close as the sedative runs through his body, putting him to sleep-

Doctor: -looks over Sasuke's body- Get him to the OR then put him in a room. Your probably going to have to restrain him or when he wakes up he'll go in search of Ryume.

Nurses and Doctors: -all nod and rush Sasuke off to the OR-

--2 weeks later and Everybody is still in the hospital--

Sasuke: -is lying in a bed nest to Ryume's bed. Opens his eyes and looks around- Ryume?

Ryume: -had been awake for a while- Sasuke? You awake?

Sasuke: Yeah... -tries to sit up to see Ryume but falls back onto the pillows-

Ryume: Don't try and move. Hikuro said that we've been out of it for 2 weeks.

Sasuke: Hikuro? He's here?

Ryume: He left to get me some water.

Sasuke: Hn.

Ryume: Are you okay?

Sasuke: I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?

Ryume: -is quiet-

Sasuke: -tries to sit up again but falls back- Ryume?!

Ryume: I can't see yet...

Sasuke: But you will be able to soon.

Ryume: The doctors don't know. They said that the wires did a lot of damage and that they fixed it up the best they could but they don't know yet.

Sasuke: Ryume...

Ryume: -says with false cheeriness trying to make Sasuke feel better- I think I'll be fine though. I mean, I just woke up a little bit ago so my eyes still have LOTS of time to heal.

Sasuke: Ryume. Stop trying to be so optimistic for my benefit, I KNOW you'll be fine. I just know it. Nothing to worry about.

Ryume: -quiet for a minute- Thank you Sasuke.

--Meanwhile--

Risu: -hears someone snoring lightly near by. Thinks; Wha...? -opens her eyes slightly and see the outline of Naruto slumped in a chair- Naruto...?

Naruto: -jerks up- What happened? I didn't do it!

Risu: -smiles weakly- Naruto...

Naruto: -looks at Risu and sees her eyes open and jumps out of the chair- Oh my God Risu! How do you feel? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Do you hurt anywhere?

Risu: -wheezes- Naruto...shh...I've got a headache. Right now I can't really feel my body. It's either shocked to the point of numbness or I've got morphine coming out of my ears.

Naruto: -smiles and whispers- I think it's the second one. Your IV says morphine. Sakura came about a week ago and said that you were probably going to be numb when you woke up.

Risu: -frowns-

Naruto: -frowns too- What is it? Does something hurt?

Risu: No...but...what do you mean she came a week ago? How long have I been out? -looks at the IV drip- Or sedated?

Naruto: You've been sleeping for about 2 weeks. They wanted you to sleep so that your body would heal faster. And it has healed a lot. The stitches in your wounds are barely needed anymore. Some have already started to dissolve.

Risu: What's wrong with my chakra?

Naruto: -frowns- You don't remember?

Risu: -thinks- I remember being captured at the house. Then waking up then being carried into a room and then getting cut all over...-gasps- then he stuck tubes in me and then...then...I don't know...

Naruto: The tubes sucked your chakra out Risu.

Risu: -cringes-

Naruto: -reaches over and hugs Risu tightly- But your okay. And that's all that matters.

Risu: -nods-

--Back with Sasuke and Ryume--

Hikuro: -walks in with a cup of water- Here Ryume. I have your water. -puts it in Ryume's hand-

Ryume: Thanks Hikuro.

Hikuro: -looks over Ryume and sees Sasuke awake- About time you woke up.

Ryume: Hikuro, please.

Sasuke: -glares at Hikuro-

Hikuro: -glares back but then sighs heavily and shrugs then looks away with his arms crossed- Whatever. I'm not gonna start something with _him._ –jerks a thumb at Sasuke then turns to Ryume and smiles softly. Grabbing a chair, he sits back down next to her-

Sasuke: Hn. –smirks- I'm going to have to agree with him for once. We should let you rest. –touches the back of Ryume's hand-

Ryume: -smiles and nods- Thanks you guys.

--2 more weeks later--

Hikuro: -runs out of the hospital holding Ryume's hand.-

Ryume: -still has a loose sash over her eyes- Whoa, Hikuro. Take it easy!

Hikuro: -stops and grins-

Sasuke: Moron. –steps next to Ryume and takes her hand-

Ryume: -smiles- Don't worry about it. I wish I could run right now, but I still can't see anything. So take, it easy.

Hikuro: Aw fine. But you promise we get to have some fun once you're all better, got it?!

Ryume: -laughs- Okay, okay.

Sasuke: -smirks and says quietly- That's if you get to her first.

Ryume: Can we walk for a bit? I need to stretch my legs; they're killing me!

Hikuro: -goes down to her ear and taunts- Want me to carry you?

Ryume: -sighs- No, Hikuro. I _just_ said that I wanted to stretch my legs.

Sasuke: Exactly. –drags Ryume forward, away from Hikuro- So let's go.

Ryume: Umm, okay.

Hikuro: Hey, wait up loser-face!

Ryume: Hikuro!

Hikuro: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Ryume: -sighs and they all go out for a walk for the rest of the day-

Risu: -walks out behind Ryume with Naruto-

Naruto: -glances at Risu as he grabs her hand-

Risu: -smiles- It's so good to see the big sun again. I can't wait to start training again.

Naruto: Hey. The doctors say no training for at least a week.

Risu: But since we do we listen to them?

Naruto: -glares at Risu-

Risu: -sighs- Fine. No training. Sheesh.

Naruto: -smiles-

Risu: -pushes back the sleeve of her arm and looks at the month old scars there- It's kinda weird having scars. I mean for me. Cause I've never had them before. -traces the scars with the other hand- They're kinda ugly though. I think I'm going to cover them with bandages. But I might not. People might not mess with me if they see them. But then again, If people don't mess with me then I can't beat them up. Oh such a predicament.

Naruto: Risu-Chan. You are very strange.

Risu: -lets the sleeve fall down back over the scars- I know but so are you.

Naruto: True. Strange enough to do this.

Risu: Do wha...?!

Naruto: -had pressed his lips against Risu's. Suddenly pulls away and looks at Risu-

Risu: Oh. That. Yeah, your pretty much crazy.

Naruto: -grins- But you didn't kill me.

Risu: Nope. I didn't. Ya wanna know why?

Naruto: Is it safe to say yes?

Risu: Cause I'm gonna do the same thing. -suddenly kisses Naruto-

Naruto: -wraps his arms around Risu in a bear hug-

Risu:-pulls her head back and hugs Naruto back hard-

Naruto: -grins- Wanna get some ramen?

Risu: -smiles widely- Sure!


End file.
